This invention relates to sliding roof assemblies for vehicles and more particularly to a sliding roof assembly for attachment on the top of a vehicle roof.
Various forms of sliding roof assemblies have been provided for motor vehicles which fall into two general catagories. In the first type, the sliding roof assembly and the associated mechanism is disposed within the passenger compartment. Such installations are limited to larger vehicles because the mechanism detracts from the head room available to passengers within the vehicle.
In the second type of sliding roof assembly, the mechanism and assembly is mounted at the exterior of the vehicle. Such installations, however, are usually unappealing as they present an obvious, unfamiliar attachment to the vehicle and increase the overall height of the vehicle.
In either form of sliding roof assembly, it is difficult to maintain an adequate seal between the sliding panel and the stationary portion of the assembly to preclude the entry of air and moisture. Moreover, the seals which are used with such arrangements usually retard or restrict the free sliding movement of the panel when it is desired to move the sliding roof panel from a closed to an open position.